guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Base Defense
This is not the skill description. It had something with 5 seconds in it. --Karlos 21:47, 25 March 2006 (CST) :Yeah, this looks like the right one. --Karlos 06:43, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::I sence new "base defender killing teams" comming up. Protective Spirit works. --Xeeron 18:11, 27 March 2006 (CST) :::As does Obsidian spiking. Shandy 20:21, 27 March 2006 (CST) Prot spirit most definitely does not work, neither does shelter, and although I have not tested it, I doubt Protective Bond would either. : It worked during the fpe. It doesn't work now, as anet realized how abusive this could be. LordKestrel 20:46, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Does anybody know if this attack takes all of your health, or does it just do 999 damage? Because with Defy Pain, Endure Pain, and Vital Blessing, i can easily get far above 999 health. -- 01:33, 27 June 2006 (CST) :It probably does 999 damage. However, maybe you can get by for a second or two if you had Defy/Endure Pain + Vital Blessing + Steady stance. User:Siyth :Not sure if the damage is static, but another way to test this would be a Monk/Ranger with 11 Beast Mastery/10+1 Divine Favor/10+4 Protection Prayers/1+1 Healing Prayers and Fertile Season/Symbiosis/Vital Blessing/Vigorous Spirit/Peace and Harmony/Watchful Spirit/Life Attunement/Divine Intervention. +270hp (Fertile Season), +189hp (Vital Blessing), +702hp (Symbiosis), with Divine Intervention for kicks :) - Greven 14:41, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::But then you'd be knocked down, and the defender would use it on you again. Death. Don't you need a warrior for the knockdown prevention? Kessel 08:41, 4 July 2006 (CDT) From what I have seen, this skill has no recharge time and the activation seems extremely fast. I'm estimating around 1/4-1/2 second to activate. there 5 energy 1/4 second activation and 1 sec recharge. Bloobird 05:38, 30 December 2006 (CST) Has anyone tested Balanced Stance against this move (Although i highly doubt it would work)? AB Freak 18:51, 2 February 2007 (CST) Does diversion work on it?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 04:19, 6 March 2007 (CST) :you cant cast spells on them Jaimes Laig Romarto 13:59, 7 March 2007 (CST) Oh I see....thats why they were telling me to stay away from him...I dont get into AB much as you can tell.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:13, 7 March 2007 (CST) Any1 mind testing Balthazar's Pendulum with the health combo on. if pendulum works as it says, base defender is kd and you have 2 seconds to scoot by him before he gets up to use BD on you again. however, if it doesnt work, your left with a crappy elite skill for the remainder of that battle =P--71.64.115.233 22:01, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Nope, Balthazar's Pendulum doesn't work, and neither do Reversal of Damage or Reversal of Fortune. - Klumpeet 13:08, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hmm. Do you think if a mass amount of players/minions (I'm talking like, 20+ players/minions) rushed the base, the defender would run out of energy? If not, a couple of them might live long enough to get a few hits off a player. User:Siyth Can you Fear Me him? :D 17:55, 13 March 2007 (CDT) although you cant target him aoe spells still inflict damage With a party that contained a warrior (me) a ranger and a monk using defy pain, endure pain, signet of stamina, balanced stance, fertile seasons, symbiosis, and a slew of enchantments from the monk (one being vital blessing) i was able to get around 2200 life and make it almost out of his cast range. I am curious if he would pursue but next time I try i can almost guarentee me making it.... i was unable to get defy pain up which woulda let me take that much more life... Anyway if i make it past the defender I will post a screenshot.(and yes balanced stance counters the KD)--Saji-Kun 01:25, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Probably nothing, but does Mark of Protection happen to do anything against this?-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:33, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :If Protective Spirit no longer works against it, I highly doubt Mark would do anything either. --Kale Ironfist 00:29, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::I would figure this much, however i was curious due to the different wording, and since Mark negates damage.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:51, 5 May 2007 (CDT) I may be mistaken, but judging by the effect it is probably steals 999 life rather than dealing that much damage. - RebirthofDragon Angelic Protection Must try! You have to have over 999 HP to start, but after that, it SHOULD heal the damage from the previous second. 15:27, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :It's probably health loss so AP wouldn't do anything. The Hobo 15:37, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::"Target foe takes 999 damage" as opposed to "Target for loses 999 health." I agree. Must try. -- Nova -- ( ) 14:39, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::Anet isn't always consistent with their skill descriptions. Worth trying anyway. The Hobo 06:16, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah I tried this with symbiosis/monk enchants and angelic protection didnt trigger health gain. Deaths Charge Ftw... If u cast deaths charge on a person at the enemy teleporter, you can tele inside the base, but be careful not to get into the aggro range of the BD otherwise ur toast, lest you use one of the forementioned builds described above.--Idiot 15:33, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Has anyone tried Scorpion Wire? If you are careful, you might be able to get in.. Traps I wonder if anyone could make a team with a R/W with Steady Stance and a bunch of traps, while a monk and another ranger power up the trapper with health boosting skills, then the R/W charges in and starts laying down traps which DO affect the base defender. No Base Defenders=pwnage -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:10, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :would be pointless, considering the fact he's invulnerable. even if it would work, what's the point sacrificing 3-4 players just to stand up against the BD for a few seconds before their energy runs out? Kageji Hisato 03:19, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Invulnerablity is like Shadow Form somethings can still get through, traps being one. So he might die to degen? -- (talk) 03:26, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::This could work, but then again, it's no use to try. coz the moment you take him down, the fight might already be over. still it's interesting to see the reaction of gw regarding one BD missing. does he respawn?^^ Kageji Hisato 03:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Haha that would be soooo amazing if he didn't just swarm there spawn point and get the WTF YOU NOOB, as you non-stop own them.-- (talk) 03:38, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Shadowform Will Shadow form protect you from this,or is base defense just a really large pbaoe skill?207.156.48.76 15:07, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :shadow form only protects against spells — Skuld 15:10, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Shadow Form protects against spells and attacks, but not untyped skills and AoE. interupt/diversion would interupting it with skills like diversion and blackout and the like work? :You can't even use a single attack or skill on him, how can you interupt him, or even diversion and blackout?-- CorCaspian03:13, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::Cry of Frustration? :O --71.229.204.25 01:43, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Inefficient Design, at best Honestly, if you wanted to make the Base Defense skill as "streamlined" as possible, why not have it simply KILL its target(s)? I'm not talking about dealing damage equal to maximum health, though that would be more than enough. Simply make the skill force the target to call its Death() function? Every game I've opened up has one, in one form or another, so it must be a very common (if not ubiquitous) feature. It certainly makes damn sure that the target is dead with the first hit. Just pointing out a minor design flaw; not suggesting anything. talk 02:34, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe Anet wanted people to try to come up with ways to get past. Makes it more interesting, y'know? Lol. 23:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::I had this debate on a talkpage somewhere, Im with you on this though RH-- - (Talk/ ) 18:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, here we go-- - (Talk/ ) 18:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Y'know, that comment by RH above was one day after the m4|) exp0rimintz in AB. Just a note. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:19, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh whatever, i just clicked the link from his userspace thing that croped up in RC when YOU posted on it and assumed that this was recent - i dont check dates, but I've seen people do far worse- replying to comments from years ago and such like-- - (Talk/ ) 18:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Epic'est Threadnecromancery I've seen was on Guru. Last post was back before the release of Prophecies, talk about the Betas. 2 or 3 months ago some dude posted on it. Only a few years late, pal. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:29, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::OMIGOD! THEY'VE NERFED MINION FACTORY! ANET IS LIEK SOE LAIM0RZ!!!!11!!1-- - (Talk/ ) 18:30, 16 July 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Angelic_Protection#Base_Defense Needs a buff If it's 1/4 cast... why not no recharge / aftercast? They're slowing down the "invincible one hit kill guy"... A F K When 12:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :It's a lie. This has no activation time, aftercast, or recharge time. 16:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Like cake? rede | 16:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Mob It The plan of getting into foe's base: 1. Entire Team gets loads of Health(over 1900HP hopefully)(Some way somehow, I don care how) 2. Entire Team charges through. 3. 90% of team is owned. 10% survive long enough to get out of range inside the base. 4. Spawn Kill FTW (may not be possible due to step 1) EDIT: Step 1 all bring Lively Was Naomi for rez and better survivability of the team. Trueblade 02:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC)